


Don't get cold feet

by 3laxx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cold Water, F/M, Hypothermia, a little naked skin, also no accurate hypothermia solution depiction, but i think my main motive to write this was the scene in which adrien and mari end up, but no naked teens cmon, by cold weather, do not read if you get triggered, do not take advice from me, i dont remember clearly, just popsicle mari, mentions of danger, sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laxx/pseuds/3laxx
Summary: The lengths Mari's friends go for her well being when she's being pushed into a frozen pond.





	Don't get cold feet

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT AN ACCURATE REPRESENTATION OF HOW TO DEAL WITH HYPOTHERMIA  
> PLEASE DO NOT PUT THE PERSON INTO WARM WATER  
> I JUST DID IT FOR THE FICTIONAL PURPOSES  
> IF A PERSON IS GETTING TOO COLD OR IS IN THE DANGER OF HAVING HYPOTHERMIA PLEASE WRAP THEM IN AS MANY BODY WARMTH, DRY CLOTHING OR BLANKETS TO GET THEM TO WARM UP SLOWLY  
> IF YOU WARM THEM UP TOO QUICKLY THEIR BLOOD SYSTEM WILL HAVE A PROBLEM  
> WHY DID I WRITE THIS IN CAPSLOCK YOU MAY ASK?!  
> BECAUSE IT'S IMPORTANT, DUMBO  
> Cool

She almost didn’t hear Alya’s scream as the boy shoved her.

He had threatened to push the girl’s head onto the ice surface of the lake in the park. He couldn’t have been much younger than herself, maybe one to two years younger, as was the girl. Marinette had grabbed the boy’s collar, yanking him up to a standing position when he had just kneeled over the girl, holding her head down.

Marinette hated mobbing. Ever since the first grade, Chloé would make fun of her as well as others. So, the bluenette was no stranger to bullying.

And even though the boy looked bigger than her, she had stepped in, despite her awkwardness when Adrien was around. Alya, Nino, Adrien and her had met up in the park for a little snowy walk before crashing at her home and drinking a bit hot cocoa and eating pastries until Marinette had seen the boy.

She had immediately forgotten everything around her and had gone to teach him a lesson. Little had she known that he had been a bit stronger and bigger than she had thought. And obviously, he was pissed that someone had dared to interrupt. So, he had shoved her back, without even thinking about what could happen.

Marinette fell backwards and Alya’s scream echoed in her ears just before the icy surface broke with the sound of glass. Her elbow felt the coldness first when ice beneath her cracked. The ice just had a thickness of about one to two centimeters so there was no way Marinette could’ve prevented falling into the piercing cold water.

Thank god, she had given Alya her purse just before walking up to the boy. So Tikki was safe.

The cold of the water enveloped her and every bit of air was squeezed out of her lungs. In the sudden darkness, she could only blurrily make out how big bubbles of important air left her paralyzed mouth. The cold water soaked her clothes and made her shiver incredibly violently as the warmth was robbed from her body.

After an eternity that must’ve been a second in reality she began trying to regain control over her body parts and try to break through the surface. Only that she couldn’t find the surface anymore.

It was already past sundown so it had been dark outside as well except for a few streetlights.

She panicked. The cold already began making her vision fade out and her brain to shut down. Oh, how she wanted to close her eyes and just relax because she really didn’t want to freeze to death. She just wanted to be in her bed right now…

_No_ , she yelled so loudly in her head that she flinched, _stay awake! You’re gonna get out of here and you’re gonna continue protecting Paris from Hawkmoth and his akumas and you’re gonna tell Adrien how you feel someday and you’re gonna graduate and go to a university and you’re gonna have a big house with three kids and a hamster!_

_You are not going down without a fight!_

So, she started kicking again and really found the surface – but it was made out of ice. And she didn’t feel the ground beneath her feet so she couldn’t break it.

Tears left her eyes and became one with the cold water around her. She desperately kicked against the ice but knew she wouldn’t be able to break it.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her winter boot and yanked her towards them. Gratefulness washed over her features as she worked to get to the hand, but the coldness had already paralyzed her enough so that she couldn’t even feel her entire arms anymore. She didn’t know in which direction she was paddling.

Just when the two hands reached her waist, she could feel her consciousness slip away.

_No, stay awake!_

Her eyes slowly closed and a bit of water got into her mouth, making her teeth hurt from the sudden coldness. Her entire skin stung where she could still feel it and her muscles tensed and relaxed erratically.

_Stay awake!_

Her head broke through the water surface and she drew in air with a big gasp. It stung in her throat and it was cold as if someone would slice it open with a cooled knife.

“Marinette! Oh god, Marinette, are you alright?! Marinette!”, she heard a male voice but her eyes were shut.

“She doesn’t respond! She’s not responding!!”, Alya now exclaimed. Marinette was glad she could still identify Alya’s voice.

“Marinette?! Marinette, come on!”, she was lifted out of the cold water and laid down on the grass next to it, with people kneeling down beside her.

“C’mon girl, don’t you dare and sleep now! Don’t you dare!”

She slightly opened her eyes to see the blurry forms of two darker heads with brown hair and a blonde blob hovering above her, as well as a few others that were more distant.

“Marinette, thank god! We’re gonna get you to the bakery, you’re gonna be fine, don’t worry!”, the blonde lifted her up and started running, followed by the other two.

She shivered and rolled up into a ball in the blonde’s warm arms, trying to regain some of her senses.

“S-… So c-c-cold-…”, she whispered, her teeth clattering.

“I know Marinette, just a few more meters. It’s gonna be alright, just a few more steps, okay?”

“Did she say something?”

“She said she was cold!”

The bluenette turned her head to see Alya and the other boy following them, assumingly Nino because he sounded like him. Then it was Adrien carrying her.

And it was then when her vision faded out in blackness, leaving her head rolling around in Adrien’s arms.

* * *

 

The next thing she knew was waking up in warm water. And it was raining down on her.

She scrunched together her eyebrows, not wanting anymore water near her. Her limps slowly and painfully started waking up again, with a slowly creeping feeling. She could move her fingers and toes again and that’s when she realized she was in the tub and hot water was raining down on her as well as around her.

She also noticed someone sitting with her, no, more than one, who she snuggled up to.

Hesitatingly, she opened her eyes, and saw a bare chest. A very masculine chest.

Did Alya somehow loose her-… Wait!

Her gaze traveled up and she saw blonde, very wet hair hanging into a worried face.

“A-Adrien?”, she hated how thin her voice sounded.

“Marinette, are you okay? We were so worried… Finally, you woke up!”

She was very confused when she saw Alya just coming into the bathroom with a few towels in her hands and Nino sitting on the edge of the tub with his legs dipped into the warm water.

The bluenette looked around only to meet her friend’s worried faces, but as soon as she looked down, she saw that both Adrien and her were in underwear.

“Wh-Why a-are we h-half naked?”, she stuttered which resulted in a blush from Adrien.

“Well, Alya said we needed to get the warmth into you. So, we had to take off your icy and soaked clothes and because sitting in a tub with winter gear is, uh, not that helping I figured I had to take mine off as well to give you the most of my body warmth. Uh-… Is that okay with you?”

She slowly nodded, still shivering because she was cold, and figured she might as well forget her crush on him for that night. She needed to warm up and he just saved her life along with her friends.

Suddenly, tears pooled in her eyes, tears that felt way too hot, and she directed her gaze to Adrien, then Alya and Nino.

“Y-You saved my life… All of you-… You saved me…”, she sobbed and felt Adrien tightening his grip around her.

“Actually…”, Alya finally raised her voice, thin and shaky, “It was Nino. He jumped into the pond right after you fell in and was able to grab your leg.”

Nino awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, shrugging.

“Uhm, well, but it was Adrien who carried you back here.”

“And Alya who had the idea with the shower. So, she’s right.”, Adrien looked up to Alya with a pointed gaze while mindlessly pulling Marinette closer. The girl thought she’d combust every coming second.

“… Thank you guys…”, she just so pressed out, before her mother came barging in with a mountain of pre warmed towels and saved her from the awkwardness of Adrien’s chest _right next to her_ , immediately starting to gush over her as she saw that her daughter was awake.


End file.
